Silver Holidays
by Shadow Pride
Summary: Lucius extends an invitation to Severus Snape, offering an escape from the bullying at school and the abuse he suffers at home. Severus gladly accepts, greatly looking forward to spending Christmas with Lucius at Malfoy Manor. The two friends happily spend days together frolicking in the snow, living in luxury, playing pranks on each other, and forgetting their troubles.
1. Riding the Scarlet Express

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, I have a right only to the plot of this story

Smoke puffed up in great clouds as the Hogwarts Express announced the beginning of winter vacation. Crowds of children hurried to get on board, all pushing and shoving, laughing and chatting noisily. A small Slytherin boy straggled behind, dragging a large suitcase. As the train tooted it's warning whistle, Severus broke into a desperate sprint, hoping he could out run the clock. Gasping with exertion he managed to clamber aboard and collapse into an empty compartment. Panting, he brushed sweaty bangs out of his eyes, cursing the marauders. It was just his luck to be in the vicinity of James Potter or Sirius Black each time they were having a bad day.

_It was a beautiful winter morning, and last period classes had just finished. Severus trotted out of the dungeons, carefully tucking an A grade essay into his potion book. Rushing to the Slytherin dormitories, he grabbed his already packed suitcase, briefly wished some fellow Slytherins holiday cheer, then swiftly exited, determined to be the first one on the train. Tugging his suit case along, Severus walked with an extra spring in his step, admiring the sunlight streaming through various classroom windows. A gentle breeze swept through the corridor ruffling his black hair and leaving the spicy scent of pine behind. _

_Suddenly a most hated voice rendered the peaceful atmosphere..."Oi Snivellus, where you going in such a hurry?" Severus's heart leap to his mouth, pivoting slowly to face his worst nightmare, he stammering out " I-I am going to be s-spending Christmas at M-M-Malfoy Manor", chuckling nastily, Sirius Black said voice dripping with pretend pity "aww poor Snivy's parents don't want their freak of a son home for the holiday". Severus stared at his luggage praying that James and Sirius were in a reasonably good and would just leave him alone. No such luck, darting a glance at James, Severus cringed when he saw a crumpled essay sheet (probably from potions) with a D- in the top right corner. Noticing the direction of his enemy's gaze, James Potter's face turned bright red with rage. Yanking Severus up by his collar James yelled " Snivellus, looking at someone else's score in a very polite thing to do", "anyway how well did you do?" James challenged a dangerous gleam sparking in his eyes "I bet you got an F because old Sluggy couldn't even read that scrawl you write in." Choking Severus spluttered an incomprehensible answer. _

_Dropping him unceremoniously to the ground, James ripped open Severus's suitcase, scattering books, papers and clothing in all directions. Spotting the open potions book and the graded assignment with an A+ neatly written in the corner, James scowled his face darkening to a shade of purple. Growling with anger James torn the pieces of parchment to shreds, hurling them at his enemy, then stormed away. Severus watched helplessly as hours of hard work were reduced to scraps of paper littering to corridor in a matter of seconds. _

Severus balled up his fists, resentment burning in his obsidian eyes. Why did they have to torment him so, seeming to punish him for his very existence. He thought of stomping into their compartment, unleashing every spell and swear he think of on those stupid marauders. Severus laughing bitterly, knowing that picking a fight with James Potter would not only end with him getting humiliated and beaten, it would also result in strict punishment for disturbances on the train. Sighing, Severus pulled out a big heavily bound volume, promising himself he would read at least half of the thick book before arriving at platform 9 3/4.

Severus had only gotten through 1/3 of the tiresome book, before with a whish and a loud bang his compartment door flew open. In the doorway stood a grinning Lucius and behind him, a number of admiring wanna-bes. Plopping himself next to the shocked Severus, he imperiously waved his hand making it clear he wanted his crownies all to leave. As each devoted follower scurried past, some starred in awe at Severus, while others glared, plainly jealous of the attention the raven-haired boy was getting.

Turning to face his friend, Lucius glanced at the bulky tome that was still clutched in Severus's hands, before exclaiming with mock exasperation "oh Severus, your such a weirdo, reading such a monstrous book just prior to the holidays. Tut tut, you're an embarrassment to Slytherin House." Severus pushed the hefty compendium into the front pocket of his bag, then cooly replied "A nerdy geek I maybe, but at least I am not a brainless pretty boy, like you" Smirking, Lucius smoothly shot "Well your smart know-it-all brains may help you in class, but it won't stop anyone from beating you up. Sadly you don't appear to have a single muscle in that scrawny body of yours" Slowly shaking his head Severus pronounce in a solemn voice full of false concern "oh no, poor Lucuis can no longer be a Slytherin. Valuing brawn over cunning is such a Griffindor thing to do, he must be shipped away immediately. We proud Slytherins can stand having such a disgrace tarnishing our noble house."

Pretending to have been gravely offended, Lucius whipped out his wands pointing it threateningly at Severus's chest. Ice blue eye locked on obsidian black ones as Lucius tried to intimidate Severus. Struck by the younger boy's serious expression, Lucius burst out giggling. Seeing Lucius beginning to clutch his sides with howling laughter Severus relaxed and smile (a rare occurrence).

Just as Lucius was staring to roll around the floor in mirth, the snack lady appeared. Astounded, she watched the Malfoy heir tumble around gafawing, while an amused and slightly perplexed Severus sat staring at his best friend, who usually so restrained now was striving (between fits of hiccuping and peels of laughter) to tell the food trolley woman what he wanted. Finally he gestured to the whole cart, pointing at some sweets in each pile. Hesitantly, she grabbed handfuls of every candy, stuffed them in a bag and offered them to Lucius with a tentative smile. Lucius accepted the enormous sac of confections, placing a heap of golden galleons in her open palm. The snack lady fumbled to give Lucius the correct amount of change a few, struggling for a moment she managed to hand Lucius 9 galleon, 23 sickles and 3 knuts, then hurry quickly away. Severus gaped at the stack of candy, stuttering out "w- what are you g-going to do with t-this mountain of s-sweets?" Lucius snorted "don't be an idiot, I'm going eat it with you" Severus blinked blankly "huh, w-with m-me?", "of course" Lucius replied rolling his eyes " your my best mate" Strangely touch and mystified by Lucius's statement, Severus answered quietly "your my best mate too"

Lucius and Severus ate through 1/2 of the numerous sweets, Lucius chomping on chocolate frogs and licorice wands without a second though, Severus savoring eat bite. Past purple mountain capped in snow and green valleys just beginning to frost, the Hogwart train sped on, sometimes listening to them gaily gossiping and sometimes observing them in an amiable silence. Nearing its destination the scarlet train gave a toot and a puff before arriving at platform 9 3/4. Snapping awake from a dreamy stupor Severus nudged Lucius, arousing him from a light doze. Together they feverishly stuffed sugar quills, Bertie Bott's ever flavor beans and jelly slugs into pockets and bags, while gathering all the wrapper in an untidy pile, hoping no one would mind the messy compartment.

Urging everyone to get off the train, the conductor shouted "1 minute 'till the express goes back to Hogwart, hurry hurry everybody!" Upon hearing this both boy glanced wild- eyed at each other, frantically dashing for the train's exits. Just as the Hogwarts Express was picking up speed, going back to school, Severus and Lucius stumbled out, landing in a bundle of arm and legs. After a moment of laying on the ground and breathing heavily, Lucius got up, brushed off his robes and helped Severus to his feet, a roguish grin still playing at his lips. The two young Slytherin 3rd years, suppressing smile of relief at their narrow escape, headed towards a shiny black limousine and a chauffeur dressing in an elegant suit, their ride to Malfoy Manor.

Author's Message:

I am a humble beginner at writing and this is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed.

Please, please review my work, any comment or suggestion would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you very much,

Shadow Pride


	2. A Drive of Assurance and Anxiety

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, I have a right only to the plot of the story.

Seeing two figures approach, a driver dressed in a rich Italian suit, with an equally expensive looking watch, step out of the limousine. Bowing deeply to Lucius, he straightened, towering over Severus sneering, "I presume, you are the young master's...lackey" Scowling Lucius interrupted "Severus is not a servant, his my friend." The chauffeur leered at Severus his eyes filled with hate "well is that so... then what blood type is he, a half- blood? No, maybe a mudblood...", teeth clenched, Lucius growled "Severus is most certainly not a muggle born, he is a half-blood." The chauffeur gave a contemptuous laugh "young master, you must surely know that a half blood is just a half step away from being a..." Lucius drew back, slapping the driver across the face, leaving a livid hand print behind. Shaking with anger Lucius shouted " Don't you dare call Severus a muggle or a mudblood, he is my best friend at Hogwart...and you... You are just a lowly employee of my father, not in a position to be insulting"

In disbelief, the stunned man lifted hand, touching the fading mark on his cheek. Seeing the Malfoy heir's flashing eyes, he was aware of what a grave mistake he had made. He kneeled first to Lucius than to Severus begging for forgiveness, "please sirs, don't fire me." Seeing the pleading driver, Severus's heart was filled with pity. Glancing at Severus's uneasy expression, Lucius paused a moment, decided no further punishment was necessary, then snarled "you're pardoned this once, fail again and I will have you sacked.","Thank you for your generosity, kind sirs." the driver said slowly rising from a crouch,"now may I please take your bags?"

The ride, although long, was mostly in silence, each occupant immersed in his own thoughts. The chauffeur kept his mouth shut, humbled by the near loss of his job. Periodically receiving icy glares from Lucius. Sitting in the back Lucius slouch, muttering darkly and making threats, sometimes loud enough to be heard. Irritated, he began stabbing the remote at a sleek flat screen TV, watching each show for few seconds before moving on to the next. Abruptly standing up, Lucius stalk over to a refrigerator filled with snacks and drinks, pulling out two cans of soda one for him and one for Severus.

Perched on a leather recliner next to Lucius, Severus nervously fidgeted almost missing the soda tossed at him. Catching it just in time, Severus politely took a few sips, too distracted by thoughts to taste much. _What if Mr. Malfoy hated him?, after all if the chauffeur "a lowly employee" disliked Severus because of his blood status. What were the chances that a powerful pure-blood wizard would like him? Next to 0. If by some miracle Lucius's father didn't want to strangle and skin him, how would react to my lack of manners? Most likely Malfoy heirs were taught from an early age, how to eat, when to drink, what to wear and other fancy necessities like that, ostentation but all equally useless. In the "normal" world (at least for Severus) no one took over 3 hours to eat 16 or 32 courses, using 30 forks, 20 spoons, 10 knives and at least a couple utensils Severus couldn't even name for. No, in the "real" world, people took about 10 minute to gobble down a burger using just their hands. _

Seeing his friend shake like a leaf Lucius scooted closed. "What wrong?" Lucius gently asked Severus. "N-nothing, I'm f-fine" stuttered Severus, caught off guard "yeah right and I am the queen of England." Lucius pronounce in a royal air . "for all I know you could be" Severus replied " your figure does bare a remarkable resemblance" Imperiously waving , Lucius graciously said " why thank y..." realizing what Severus had implied, a look of confused outrage crossed his face "come here you devil" Lucius said making a grab for Severus. Catching him by the robe Lucius pulled him close, hissing "now that I've got you, you have to tell me what is bothering you or else... I might slip a love potion into someone's drink." "You wouldn't" Severus snorted "and I bet you don't even know how to make one let alone have the skills to do it" "ohhh I would" Lucius reassured " and I don't need to brew a love potion if I already have one premade" Severus hesitated a moment before huffing resignedly "Fine I will tell you, but... don't laugh, I am sorta afraid of your...ummm father", "my dad" Lucius said "clearly perplexed why him", "shifting uncomfortably Severus whispered " well your father and you are from a long line of pure blood wizards and witches, he might not take kindly to a half-blood dirtying his house and you associating with you" " Severus don't talk about yourself that way" Lucius said passion in his voice "as I said before you super magical, top of each class, I'm sure my dad would welcome you with open arms. Even if he detests you I don't care you will still be my best friend. I promise to protect you for ever, please trust me" Deeply touched by Severus looked up in crystal blue eyes, shinning with sincerity and smiled "of course I believe you."

Author's Message:

Sorry the second chapter took so long to finish!

I was slightly discourage by the low number of reviews and I couldn't decided what to add when I updated.

Please tell me if you like the story or hate it, I don't know wether I should continue or not.

Reviews and follows would be immensely appreciated (thank you so much EveryThingIsPossibleDarling for reviewing and Sandra Potter-Snape for following)

Comment and suggestions would really help me write faster and improve the story

I hope you enjoyed _Silver Holidays: a Drive of Assurance and Anxiety _

Thank you very much,

Shadow Pride


End file.
